The Benny and Nicely Chronicles
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Roommates Benny Southstreet and Nicely Nicely Johnson are best friends; that much is obvious. But could there be more to their relationship than meets the eye? Interconnected Bicely Johnstreet oneshots. (M/M) FLUFF. Seriously, if you look up 'fluff' in the dictionary, a link to this is provided. Rated T for cuddling. No lemons. MORE IS COMING. Cover art by me! Enjoy!
1. The Shirt

**A/N: It's been a while since I first wrote this story, and I should have made this author's note BEFORE posting this chapter and all of the ones that follow it, but I'm not the kind of person to go about things in a logical manner. Hehehe  
**

**Just wanted to clear up a few things.**

**1. I made Nicely skinny. (yeah. I just went there.)**

**2. This is set pre-Guys and Dolls. If I ever move on to post-Guys and Dolls, I will tell you.**

**3. I made up a whole bunch of stuff about both characters, since both Benny and Nicely aren't really deep characters in the play. Therefore this is completely uncannon.**

**4. This won't have distinct ending. I'm just going to keep writing oneshots until... I don't even know. It may never end. **

**5. Not about TBANC, but please check out the rest of my stuff, and my friends, _bobthebuilderisdabest_, _Wiznerd the Eagle_, and_ the burnt Huxley_!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

Benny Southstreet nuzzled his face into the folds of Nicely's shirt, inhaling the nearly intoxicating scent. He had been sleeping with his roommate's shirt for almost a month now. He had started that habit when Nicely was out of town for a week. Southstreet had found it lying on the ground in Nicely's room. He had for some reason decided to take it into bed with him, snuggling with it as if it were his teddy bear. He had intended to stop after Nicely got back, but Benny found that even after Nicely's return, he couldn't sleep without the vague but extremely comforting scent of Johnson's cologne.

Benny often wondered about his attraction to his best friend. Countless times, he would stare intently at him when he thought no one was looking. Benny would take in every detail of his appearance, observing his actions, greedily absorbing any information he didn't already know about his best friend. And the longer he stared at that handsome, skinny gambler, the stronger the urge became to wrap his arms around Nicely and hold him close, to run his fingers through his light brown hair, to press soft kisses to his perfectly shaped jaw…

It was this kind of thing that made Benny think, "Isn't this the kind of thing a guy is supposed to feel for... a doll?" But then he would think that it couldn't be; Nicely was just a friend. And then he would realize that maybe Nicely was like a doll to him. Benny didn't really understand why or how, but he liked Nicely. A lot. He wished that being best friends meant that they could cuddle, just like in Benny's dreams. Dreams filled with Nicely's sweet scent, something that Benny would never get tired of smelling…

Benny sighed, clutching the shirt close to his face and inhaling deeply once again. He needed to steal a new one from Nicely, and fast. But for now, the fading smell would have to do.


	2. Two Thousand Dollars

The dice clattered to the table once again.

"Seven! I win again!" exclaimed Harry the Horse, grabbing all the money that was on the table.

Nicely Johnson frowned. "Well, that cleans me."

"Don't be such a sore loser!" Mocked Harry, rather conspicuously putting the bills in the breast pocket of his coat, "Besides, it's _only_ a _couple_ _thousand_ dollars!"

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better." Nicely mumbled sarcastically, before walking away from the table.

He heard Harry's almost maniacal laughter as he trudged out of the Blitmore garage, hanging his head.

"Hey, Nicely! Where're you goin'?" Someone asked.

"Home." He replied simply.

"Already?"

"Yeah. And I'd appreciate if you left me alone."

Benny ran up to his roommate. "I can't, I have to come with you!"

Nicely finally looked up to see who he had been talking to, and saw Benny smirking down at him. He instantly felt a tiny bit better. "Oh, sorry, Benny. I thought you was someone else."

"It's okay, Princess." Benny said.

Nicely blushed slightly, like he did whenever his roommate called him that. They kept walking down the sidewalk.

"How did it go today?" asked Benny, noticing how the other man seemed sad.

"Nicely nicely."

"Well it don't look like it. Tell me what's wrong, won't ya?"

Nicely Johnson sighed. "I lost another two thousand dollars. And to Harry the Horse nonetheless!"

"Aw, that's too bad. Well, you can't always win." Benny said.

"It's more than too bad! You've been the one paying the rent for the past three months!"

"Again, it's okay! I can pay the rent again this month!"

"No, Benny. I can't let you do that. It's my turn now."

"Nicely. Be logical now, won't ya? If you don't have no money, you can't pay!"

"Yeah, well, logical or not, I ain't gonna let you pay again!"

Benny sighed. Nicely was many things, but 'cooperative' was most certainly not at the top of the list.

"So you insist on paying?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would it be alright with you if I gave you the money to pay the rent?"

"No."

"Loaned you the money?"

"No!"

"Allowed you to borrow the money?"

"NO!"

"Shared the money with you?"

"BENNY!"

The taller gambler pursed his lips slightly. "Well, you sure is stubborn."

Nicely sped up and walked ahead, obviously angered. Benny decided not to try to talk to him again, even after they got home and Nicely had locked himself in his room for an hour. But after that long, Southstreet couldn't stand it anymore. He approached Nicely Johnson's room and cautiously knocked on the door. The reluctant reply came a few seconds later.

"What do you want, Benny?"

"I wanna talk."

Nicely sighed and got up to open the door; he made a somewhat overdramatically polite gesture to invite Benny in before sitting back down on his bed. The darker haired gambler sat himself down close beside the first. Nicely hunched over, a sad look still on his face. Overcome with the need to comfort his friend, Benny gingerly wrapped an arm around the other man, resting his hand on his thin waist. Nicely tensed up suddenly, feeling an uncomfortable tingle at the unexpected touch. He blushed fiercely; eyes wide with surprise. Nicely's heart pounded. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly terrified. He had never been scared of Benny before, because, quite frankly, as hard as he tried, that man could never be intimidating. But now he _was_ intimidated. But he didn't dare move. He liked the feeling of Benny's strong, masculine body close to his, and Nicely didn't want him to think otherwise.

"So… you still won't let me pay the rent this month?" Southstreet near whispered.

Nicely shook his head in response, too nervous to speak. He wanted Benny to touch him more, but didn't know how to ask such a thing. Furthermore, he wondered why he even felt this way about the situation. Wasn't this the way he should feel about a doll? He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind.

"That's alright, Princess." replied Benny, nuzzling his face into the crook of Nicely's neck momentarily. Johnson gasped slightly as he felt the other man's lips brush against his skin, sending chills down his spine. To his roommate's surprise, Benny Southstreet pulled back.

"Nice', would it be the same if, instead of me givin' you the money, I bought somethin' from you?"

"I-I… guess not…" Nicely muttered, still shocked at the way his friend had touched him so pleasantly.

Benny scanned the room, his eyes landing on a shirt that had been discarded on the ground. He got up off the bed and picked it up, turning to face Nicely, who was still sitting down.

"In that case, I'll pay you two thousand dollars for this shirt."

Nicely Nicely Johnson was skeptical. "Is you insane?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm still gonna give you two thousand dollars for this shirt."

The shorter gambler wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well? Why don't you just agree? What do ya have to lose?"

"Uh… nothin', I guess."

"Then… It's a deal?"

"Sure."

Benny gave his roommate a lopsided smile, and approached the other man. He fished around in his pocket and produced the bills. He bent over so that his face was level with his best friend's, and slowly slipped the money into Nicely's pocket, staring intently into his eyes. Suddenly, Southstreet leaned forward, briefly touching their noses together. Nicely immediately turned a dark shade of crimson. Benny stood up and chuckled at his friend's reaction, threw his newly purchased shirt over his shoulder, and left the room.


	3. What Happened Last Night?

Nicely Nicely Johnson woke up that morning with blurred vision, an aching lower body, and a pounding migraine. He groaned in agony. He didn't have a clue what happened last night, but needless to say, he was extremely hungover. He opened one eye, the sudden flash of light sending pain crashing through his head. But he was able to make out his surroundings. He was in his own bedroom, thankfully. He looked down at himself. Although the blankets were pulled up to his waist, he could tell was only in his underwear, which was odd in itself, but even more strange was the arm wrapped loosely around his thin stomach. Suddenly terrified, he turned his head slowly around to see the familiar face of...

"BENNY?!" He screeched, propelling himself out of the bed as fast as his stiff legs could muster.

"Good morning, Princess!" said the other man, using the nickname only he used for Nicely. "How are you this fine morning?" He made no effort to hide his similarly bare chest.

"N-not nicely, nicely..." he stuttered, cowering behind the bed away from his roommate.

Benny Southstreet chuckled.

"Come now, you don't got nothing to hide from me no more."

"W-what's going on? Why are you... D-did we..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

The other gambler sighed.

"So you don't remember last night?"

Nicely shook his head.

"Well, we was at the hotbox together, watching Nathan's fiancée, Adelaide, and the other dancers. You had an awful lot to drink, even when I told you to stop. So at about midnight, I figures I should take us home. So I calls a cab, and in about twenty minutes, I'm helpin' you stagger up to our front door. I takes you up to your room and puts you in your bed. I was about to go to bed myself, but you stops me, and… you tells me that you... well, that you loves me, and that you wants to..." he gestured to the bed.

Listening to the story, Nicely blushed a dark crimson.

"I-I'm really sorry... Benny..." he squeaked.

"So... you... don't feel that way about me no more?"

Nicely sighed. "Well, I..." He finally made eye contact with his best friend who was staring at him expectantly, hugging blankets to his chest. "I... do, Benny. That feeling that a guy gets for a doll, that's what I have for you. I wanted to keep it a secret, but... well..." He didn't need to finish. Benny gave him a crooked smile; the kind Nicely had fallen in love with over all these years. He shivered.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel that way about you, too." said Benny.

"Really?"

Southstreet nodded. "I just couldn't tell you, seein' as we is both guys and all..." he paused." But it doesn't really matter, does it? If we both love each other..."

"Then it doesn't matter if we's both guys." Johnson finished.

Benny gazed lovingly at his new boyfriend, who was still curled up on the floor, shivering violently.

"You look cold, sweetheart. Come 'ere." he offered, tapping the space on the bed beside him. Nicely only hesitated for a moment before rushing to his lover's side. Benny wrapped his arm around Nicely's shoulders, pressing their bodies together. The two gamblers leaned back under the covers, Nicely's head on Benny's chest, their legs intertwined. Southstreet placed a gentle kiss on Nicely's forehead, causing him to relax and close his eyes.

Noticing that the skinny man snuggled against him was still shivering, he started stroking his light brown hair affectionately, pausing only to kiss him repeatedly on the side of his face. Nicely nuzzled further into his boyfriend's chest, inhaling his already familiar scent. They were falling more in love with each other by the second.  
After a few minutes of cuddling, Nicely opened his eyes, his gaze locking with his lover's. The other man smiled at him, running his fingers through Johnson's messy hair. Before either of them knew it, Nicely had climbed on top of Benny, their mouths were mere millimetres apart. They closed their eyes, and Johnson touched his lips to Benny's in a tender and passionate kiss. A few seconds later, Nicely broke the kiss, their lips noiselessly separating. He sighed in pleasure, letting his body relax and fall limp on top of the other man's.  
"I love you, Princess." whispered Benny, his lips brushing against his boyfriend's cheek. Nicely blushed at the nickname.  
"I love you too, Benny."


	4. Better Than Countin' Sheep

Benny Southstreet gazed into the bleary darkness. The blackened room was silent, except for the relentless ticking of a nearby clock, and Nicely Nicely Johnson's deep, rhythmic breathing from the other side of the bed. Both rather unfriendly reminders that he should have fallen asleep hours ago. Benny frowned and twisted himself onto his side, facing away from his boyfriend. He _would_ be asleep, but he just couldn't get comfortable! Deciding his current position was still not the most favorable one, he threw himself quite forcefully onto his other side, sighing loudly.

"Benny! Quit movin'!" snapped Nicely.

"Sorry, Princess!" whispered Benny, "Did I wake you up?"

"Mm-hm." He mumbled, obviously unimpressed.

"Sorry Nice'; I can't sleep!"

"Yeah, I realized. Just try countin' sheep or somethin', okay?" he whispered, pulling the covers towards his side. And, coincidentally, away from Benny.

Said gambler frowned, tugging the blankets back towards him.

"Benny!" scolded the other man, turning around and resuming their tug-of-war.

"Nicely!" taunted the first, giving the blankets another sharp pull.

The skinny gambler sat up suddenly, growling as he attempted yet again to wrench the blankets out of Benny's hands.

But Southstreet only smiled in amusement, sitting up as well.

"Benny! This ain't funny!" Nicely grunted, pulling on the covers with all his might.

He giggled. "I sure finds it so."

"Well, I ain't laughin'!" He complained sourly.

Benny smiled somewhat naughtily, letting go of the blanket with one hand to tickle his boyfriend. Nicely couldn't retain his crazy laughter as he let go of the blankets in an attempt to fend off Benny's attacks. Benny chuckled as well, pushing the skinny gambler onto his back and tickling him further.

"S-stop! Benny, I can't take it no more! I can't breathe!" Nicely pleaded, still giggling wildly.

Benny smiled wider, moving his hands and gazing down at his lover.

Johnson panted heavily, bearing a grin that matched the other gambler's.

The dark-haired man reached down and unravelled the tangled mess that was the blankets, and spread them over the two of them. He lay back down, propping himself up on one elbow.

They stayed there, immobile and in silence for a moment, lovingly observing each other. Benny brushed a stray piece of Nicely's hair away from his forehead. He pressed his soft lips to the other man's temple, and then to his cheek. Johnson sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"You sure like kissin' me, don't you, Benny?" He whispered.

"Mm-hm." mused the taller gambler, before touching his lips to his boyfriend's nose.

"That's good, 'cause I really love when you kiss me."

Benny Southstreet blushed slightly.

Nicely opened his eyes. "On the lips, please?"

Benny smirked a bit and complied, kissing his boyfriend gently. Nicely held him there, tasting his lover's welcoming sweetness until the need for air became apparent.

They both kept their eyes closed as Benny lay down beside Nicely, letting the skinny man snuggle close to him.

"I also love cuddlin' with you, Benny." he mumbled.

"I loves it too."

Southstreet let his hands wander down to the small of Johnson's back, pressing him as close as possible to his chest.

"You wanna know somethin'?" whispered Nicely, his lips brushing against Benny's neck as he spoke, "I even loves it when you tickle me. Or when you wake me up."

Benny smiled.

"I'm real sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I loves it, remember?"

The taller man chuckled.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." he mumbled.

"Goodnight. I love you, too."


	5. Roxanne Katherine Kirke

**A/N: I warned you more would come. This is not as romantic as the others, since something actually happens in it, and there's this little thing that usually doesn't come up in my writing. It's called a plot. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Fox Stevenson is amazing.**

**Love you all!**

Nicely Johnson fidgeted somewhat awkwardly in his seat, letting his gaze wander across the bustling restaurant. Not only was this place very unfamiliar, but he had been led here by Adelaide, who proceeded leave him at this table without an explanation of what was going on, except that he was going to hear a singer. And to make matters worse, he was alone, meaning, his boyfriend wasn't there. Benny was probably either at home or working, but he still wasn't with Nicely.

An announcer took the small stage in the corner of the restaurant, and the crowd's chatter dissipated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, tonight's special guest, the lovely Roxanne Katherine Kirke!"

The audience applauded, and the woman, wearing a long, sparkly royal blue dress stepped forward to take the announcer's place, waving and blowing kisses to her fans. The first thing Nicely noticed about this woman was how fake she looked. From her complicated blond hairdo stacked high on her head to her ludicrously long fingernails, it was questionable what on her was actually real.

"Thank you, everyone!" She said, speaking in an obviously false British accent, voice positively dripping with vanity. "Tonight, you have the honour of hearing my newest song, 'You're Going to Love Me.' Lyrics, music, and vocals by yours truly."

The crowd started clapping again, while a pianist began playing a rather generic chord pattern.

Nicely leaned back further in his seat. He did enjoy listening to music, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be particularly good. Besides, he would much rather be with Benny...

Unfortunately, he couldn't think fondly of his partner for one second before his ears were subject to what sounded a lot like a cow being slowly run over by a Zamboni. But it wasn't that, nor did Roxanne need help; she was singing. This was what Adelaide had dragged Nicely out to hear. The gambler grimaced as she hit what was probably meant to be a high note, now sounding more feline than bovine.

After three torturous minutes, the song was finally done, and, to Johnson's relief, Roxanne eventually left the stage. He wondered as another band walked on why Adelaide had dragged him out to hear that horror. A few minutes later, he was beginning to forget about that - thing he heard, when he was startled by Adelaide's voice beside him.

"Nicely!"

"Oh, hello Adelaide!" he greeted her. But then his eyes drifted to the other woman beside her. It was none other than the infamous Roxanne Katherine Kirke!

"I bet you're wonderin' why I dragged you here," continued Adelaide, "Well, I'd noticed that you haven't gone out with a lady for a while, an then I thought of Roxy here, and I knew you two would hit it off!"

Nicely blushed slightly. He and Benny had decided to keep their relationship a secret, so Adelaide obviously thought he was feeling lonely. She always meant well, that doll.

"Oh, of course. That's mighty kind of you, Miss Adelaide." he said, trying to cover up his disdain for that horrifying woman. He stood up.

Now that he was closer to Roxanne, he noticed how tall she was. She was easily three inches taller than Nicely, not counting her high heels or her hair. In fact, she was approximately Benny's height. Also, she was even more fake-looking than Johnson initially realized; she was wearing an absolutely absurd amount of makeup. He wondered how hideous she must look under all of that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kirke." he said, reluctantly extending his hand. She took it in hers.

"Likewise, Mister Johnson." she replied, still speaking in that horrid accent.

He pulled back his hand rather abruptly.

"Well, thank you, Adelaide, for introducin' us." He said.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Now I'd best be goin', I need to meet Nathan in fifteen minutes. Have fun!" she said, before rushing out.

Nicely stared in shock, the reality sinking in that he was now stuck at a fancy restaurant alone with Roxanne Kirke. He looked back to her. She bat her long, caterpillar-like false eyelashes at him.

"Uh... hello?" he started shyly.

She giggled in one of the most annoying ways possible. "Oh, aren't you the most precious thing?" she said, cupping his face in her hands.

Nicely immediately knew this was going to be even worse than he thought.

Soon enough, Roxanne and Nicely were sitting at the table together, drinking wine. The singer had progressively scooted her chair closer to him, making him feel rather uncomfortable as she talked to him about nothing in particular. But the worst was yet to come.

"So, Nicely... Adelaide told me you're a gambler; is that true?"

"Yes..." he answered.

She smirked somewhat seductively.

"I like a man who takes risks." She muttered, resting her chin on his shoulder. He swallowed audibly.

She pulled back.

"You know, you're not too bad." she said, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you..." he muttered awkwardly.

She giggled irritatingly again, before suddenly grabbing his face and slamming her lips against his. Nicely's eyes widened in shock and disgust at the unexpected gesture. He felt her lipstick smear all over his face as she continued to kiss him relentlessly. She pulled back.

"Come on, my gambler. Kiss me back, won't you?" She nearly grunted, having finally lost the fake accent, before resuming her oral assault on Nicely, this time, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth.

And it was at that exact moment that Benny Southstreet walked into the restaurant. He scanned the room quickly, his eyes landing on his boyfriend, who was currently lip-locked with a random fake-looking woman. Nicely's eyes were still open, so he noticed Benny staring completely slack-jawed at him. Johnson's face burned hot.

"Nicely Johnson, I've been lookin' for you for ages! Now would you mind explaining what's going on here?" he asked in an angered tone.

Roxanne broke the kiss noisily.

"We're busy!" She exclaimed, resuming the British accent.

"It's not what it looks like, I-I swear!" Nicely said, wiping the lipstick off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Benny raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what is it supposed to mean?" added Roxanne, finally removing her arm from around his shoulders. Nicely turned to her, looked her in the eye, and said:

"You're disgusting, fake and you can't sing. I'm only still here to be fair to Adelaide."

Her jaw dropped.

"Also, he's a better kisser than you." He pointed to Benny. Nicely got up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse us." he said, walking away.

Benny smirked at an utterly devastated Roxanne, overdramatically waving at her before following his boyfriend out the door.


	6. Chocolate and Flowers

**A/N: Happy Valentine's/Hearts and Hooves Day!**

**Well I'm sick and really bored, and what's a better cure for blegh-itis than V-Day-themed Bicely cuteness? **

**(Yes, I did write this all today. *My useless skill*)**

**Toodles! Don't die from a chocolate overdose! **

Benny Southstreet plodded down the street, his foot crushing the crescent moon's reflection in a small puddle. He grimaced as he thought of the date. February fourteenth. He had always hated Valentine's Day. Ever since he was a teenager, it had meant the same thing. It had meant buying chocolate and flowers for a doll he pretended to love. It had meant taking her on a romantic dinner. It had meant giving her a half-hearted kiss goodnight. It had meant all of these things, and more. Even though he was finally with the guy he truly loved, he still loathed the day. He was hoping he could go to work and forget about the significance of the holiday, but even that was impossible. Although he did go to work, Nathan had taken the day off to be with Adelaide, and, since neither Nicely nor Roxanne had had worked up the courage to tell Adelaide that their "date" had flopped, he had been given the day off too. This left Benny alone, running errands for Nathan and feeling horrible that he hadn't gotten anything for Nicely. And hoping he wouldn't be receiving anything either.

He reached their apartment, opening the door and stepping inside. Almost immediately after he closed the door, a smiling Nicely Johnson bounded down the stairs and gave Benny a big hug.

"Hello, sweetheart." Nicely greeted.

"Hey." replied Benny somewhat tiredly.

Oblivious to his less-than-ecstatic tone of voice, the shorter man pulled away, still grinning.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you." he said, slipping off Benny's suit jacket.

Benny groaned, and bent down to untie his shoes. So much for not getting anything. How would he be able to accept a gift? How would he tell Nicely that he didn't have anything in return?

When he straightened, Nicely was already at the top of the stairs, beckoning to his boyfriend with almost childish excitement.

Benny sighed, trudging up the stairs. Nicely giddily skipped to the bedroom, holding the door open. Southstreet walked in, half-expecting to be ceremoniously showered with gifts. Instead, Nicely jumped on him with full force, crashing his lips onto Benny's. The taller man fell backwards in shock, landing on the bed. Nicely deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing against his boyfriend's as he climbed on top of him. Benny was stupefied at the sudden passionate gesture; he lay immobile as Nicely's tongue explored his mouth. It was a good thirty seconds before Johnson pulled away, his lips separating from Benny's. Nicely smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day! You surprised?"

Benny, who was still catching his breath, gave a wide-eyed nod in response.

The shorter man chuckled, kissing Benny on the nose.

"I betcha thought I was gonna give you a normal present, huh? And you didn't know I could kiss like that!"

"Yeah... and no..." he panted.

Johnson bounced off the other man, scooting further onto the bed. Southstreet followed, and dragged himself towards his boyfriend.

They lay in silence for a moment, Nicely slowly worming himself to Benny's side to rest his head on his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Nicely after a while.

"Anything you want."

"What do you think about Valentine's Day?"

Benny frowned slightly. "I... uh... You want an honest answer?"

"Of course!"

He sighed deeply. "Well, the truth is, I've always hated it."

"Why?"

"It's just... every Valentine's day has meant me pretendin' to love someone I actually doesn't. I just don't see the point. It's all fake to me."

Nicely raised his head suddenly. "What do you mean... 'someone you actually doesn't love'?" he asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"No, Princess, that ain't what I meant! I do really love you! I meant that before we was in a relationship, on Valentine's Day I would have to buy stuff for dolls I didn't really love!"

Nicely was relieved. He sat up. "Benny, you realize that Valentine's Day ain't about givin' and gettin' chocolate and flowers and stuff, right? Really, today's about love; just like every other day of the year. But it's here so we can remind special people we love 'em. 'Cause people forget. Now, Benny Southstreet, don't you ever forget I love you, y'hear?"

Benny thought for a moment. "You know, Nicely, you're right. That is what today's about."

Johnson smiled. Benny reached out and touched Nicely's cheek, and then let his hand slide to the top of his head. Southstreet ran his fingers through his boyfriend's light brown hair in slow, counterclockwise circles; just the way he liked it. Nicely closed his eyes and slowly laid back down, nuzzling his face into Benny's chest.

"I love you, Nicely Johnson. Never, ever forget that."


	7. Perfect

**A/N: FORESHADOWINGGGG *cough cough* fat water buffalo *cough cough cough***

**Seriously though; Nicely, darling, stop eating at McDonkadonk's for every meal.**

**Peace, love, and Oxford commas,**

**-Moi, BWR :)**

**P.S. Thanks to TheDoctorWatson for the positive review! It means a lot. You da bestest!**

**P.P.S I challenged myself to write this chapter without using the word 'nuzzle'. I SUCCEEDED! BE PROUD**

**Kay I's a gon' shut up now.**

Nicely Johnson stepped out of the shower, wrapping a warm towel around his shoulders. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the foggy mirror. Not one to enjoy staring at himself, he averted his eyes. But he found himself looking back; something about his appearance had been bothering him lately. Yes, he had always been a bit self-conscious, he thought as he wiped off some of the condensation, but he was feeling even worse about himself than usual. Shyly, he lowered the towel to his waist. Yes, he was definitely gaining weight. He scowled, poking himself in the stomach. He wasn't really fat yet, but he was afraid he was going in that direction. There was already a visible layer of fluff building up around his midsection, and he didn't like it one bit. He poked himself again, thinking of how his skinniness was one of the only attractive things about him. Why did this have to be happening?

He heard the front door opening. Benny must have returned home from running his errands.

"Hey, Princess!" he called from downstairs.

"Hi, Benny." Nicely replied.

A few moments later, Southstreet walked up the stairs.

"Benny..." the other started.

"Hmm?"

Nicely took a deep breath. He had to come clean to Benny about this. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, clutching the towel around his waist.

"Do I Iook... bad to you?"

Benny's jaw dropped slightly. It took him a moment to process the fact that Nicely had just appeared wearing nothing but a towel. Benny had only seen him shirtless once before, and it had been a long time. Too long, he thought, as his eyes scanned Nicely completely. He noticed everything: from his hair, adorably messy and wet, to his somewhat visible collarbones, to the way the towel was slipping to his waist, to the way he was timid under Benny's stare.

"What's supposed to be wrong with you?" Muttered Benny, mesmerized by everything about the situation.

He scowled. "Benny! This is serious!"

"And I seriously don't see nothin' wrong with you… What do you think is wrong?"

"Am I... you know... fat?"

Benny got a confused look.

"What? No! Nicely, why would you think such a thing?"

"It's just... I've been gainin' weight lately, and I know that other than me bein' skinny, there ain't much else attractive 'bout me… and I didn't want to disappoint you..."

Benny's expression went from confused to completely distraught. "'Disappoint me'? 'Nothin' attractive 'bout you'? Nicely, is you insane?"

Johnson frowned,dropping his gaze.

Benny rushed up to his boyfriend, gently grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Nicely, sweetheart…what's gotten into you?"

The shorter gambler looked back at Benny. "I… I'm not disappointin' you?"

Southstreet shook his head. "No! I don't know why you would think that… You could never disappoint me, Nicely Johnson. Never. As for you not bein' attractive…" Benny pulled away, looking Nicely over once again. "You ain't attractive… you're perfect."

Nicely smiled; just a tiny bit. Benny kissed him on the forehead, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nicely hugged the other close with his free arm, feeling his cares dissolve into nothingness.

"You're perfect, too." mumbled Nicely.

Benny pulled back ever so slightly, and touched his nose to Nicely's. Slowly, so as not to startle the other man, Benny leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. After a few seconds, Johnson let out a soft moan, practically melting into the kiss.

All too soon, Benny broke their connection, and let his chin fall to Nicely's shoulder.

"I will always love you, Nicely. No matter what."


	8. Uh, What Were You Doing?

**A/N: Imma just make an author's note at the beginning of every chapter now, because they're fun to write. **

**Duuude, stuff HAPPENS in this chapter! Srsly, it goes dooooown.**

**Shoutout to TheDoctorWatson for being awesome.**

**Managed to make the "Crap Game Crusaders" (cuz MLP references), 'specially Benny and Nicely, super in-character in this chapter. It's almost like I wrote something… what's the word… CANNON. Yay**

**RACHEL, IF YOU'RE STILL READING, you've destroyed enough friendships and made it awkward to be around enough people. Please, for your own good, STAHP READING THIS**

**Dream big and get on boats to Cowland,**

**-The Bacon Wrapped Spassidy**

The three men sighed in relief as the door closed behind the last gambler to leave.

"Well, that was…" Nicely said, searching for words.

"… Interesting…" Finished Benny, sitting on a table, his butt narrowly missing a spill of – something.

Nathan Detroit nodded, wide-eyed, scanning the wreckage around them. "Yep. Interesting."

They had just gone through the ordeal of running their biggest crap game yet. Of course, there was a plus side; they were now one hundred thousand dollars richer. But they were also completely exhausted and stranded in the unruly disaster that was once the storage room they had sworn to keep clean.

"Do you really think that Mr. Jackson will notice that it's a little messy? I mean, it ain't _that_ bad in here." Nicely offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Well…" started Benny, "We could just move a table in front of that hole in the wall… and most of the mess ain't something a little love can't fix! Not too sure about how we're gonna fix that window though."

"Glue!" Suggested Nicely enthusiastically.

Nathan slapped a hand to his forehead. "No. We ain't movin' no tables, we ain't giving this place no love, and we definitely ain't gluin' no windows."

"Then what _is _we gonna do?" asked Nicely.

Nathan rubbed his eyes, thinking for a moment before deciding on his next course of action. "I'm gonna go call Mr. Jackson and explain our situation. Hopefully he'll understand."

"And if he don't?" said Benny.

Nathan shrugged. "Let's hope he does. Don't go nowhere; I'll be back." he grabbed his coat and hat and left the storage room.

"Bye, Nathan!" said Nicely, waving to his boss.

The door closed, leaving the two men in silence. Benny got off the table and sauntered, smirking, up to the other man.

"Hello, Nicely." he greeted somewhat flirtatiously.

"Um… hello..."

Benny grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him close, giving him a kiss. Nicely pushed him away.

"Benny… not here… we ain't at home…"

"Come on, Princess. I've waited to kiss you all day! Plus, we're safe in here; no one's gonna find us."

"But… what if Nathan comes back?"

Benny pulled Nicely back in, this time resting his chin on his roommate's shoulder. "He ain't gonna come back for a while. We got time."

Nicely thought for a moment. Nathan discovering their relationship would be utterly humiliating, but Benny was so pleasantly warm…

"Okay." Nicely muttered into his boyfriend's chest.

Southstreet grinned, moving back just far enough so he could press his lips to the other man's. As they kissed, Nicely let his hands wander to Benny's cheeks. The taller gambler pushed Nicely against the nearby wall, deepening the kiss. Johnson felt ice-cold hands snake under his shirt and up his back; he shivered, moaning slightly against Southstreet's lips, enjoying the feeling. Neither of them cared about if Nathan was returning or not anymore; they were completely lost in each other's embrace.

The two men were so lost, in fact, that they were completely unaware of when five whole minutes had passed. Or when Nathan Detroit walked into the storage room.

Nathan stared incredulously for a moment, trying to understand what was going on in front of him. It _looked_ like Benny and Nicely were pushed up against the wall, kissing each other passionately. But that couldn't have been the truth.

"Um… Hello?" he said quietly.

Nicely and Benny separated immediately, both turning bright red.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing… nothing at all!" stuttered Benny, moving away from the wall. Nicely nodded in agreement.

"Because it looked an awful lot like you two were… uh… kissin'…."

Benny laughed. "No! Why would you think that?" he said, more than somewhat **(A/N: I is Damon Runyon)** uncertain of where he was going with his words.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "I think that you two have had too much to drink tonight."

Nicely began to disagree but Benny kicked him, before interjecting: "Yes… That's probably it… I – we – is probably… really drunk right now…" He was not quite as convincing as he hoped.

Nathan just nodded. "I think you two should go home."

"Yes! Yes, I think that would be a great idea!" Agreed Nicely, a bit too quickly.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.


	9. Needing Nicely Johnson

**A/N: WEEELL, announcement. I am going on hiatus from writing for a month plus/minus a week or so due to a singing competition, and I need to practice a lot more than usual… so yeah. I am not leaving permanently or anything, and I will be available to answer PMs and stuff, but neither this story nor any of my others will be updated for a little bit. Thanks for your understanding and whatever**

**But yeah I felt compelled to write this. Sorry if it's not very good, it was sort of rushed… tried to make up for lack of well-written content with some cute lines. : 3**

**Oh and if you haven't read my story **_**Apparently Monsoon Season**_**, you should. It is basically my headcanon backstory of how Benny and Nicely met, and it's also kind of a prequel to **_**The Benny and Nicely Chronicles**_**. **

**Well, without further ado,**

**TADAAAAAAAAAA HURBLE GURBLE BWERGLE**

**-Me, from 221B Bacon Street**

**P.S. Fugue for Tinhorns is actually just Rusty Charlie third wheeling on Benny and Nicely's romantic duet.**

**P.P.S. When I return, there will be SONGFICS and MORE BICELY ONESHOTS. Stayy tooooond**

**Bye for realsies**

Benny Southstreet sprawled in the center of his bed, sighing deeply. He stretched his limbs out, relishing the new empty space in the bed… for about five seconds. Then he realized that he was extremely lonely. He frowned.

Nicely was working late tonight and Benny wasn't, for the first time in longer than Southstreet could remember. For some reason, Nathan seemed intent on keeping the two men apart. Obviously he hadn't considered the consequences. Benny was desperately lonely; he _needed_ Nicely. Right now. Just like how, before the two men got together, he was unable to sleep without Nicely's shirt, now that he had upgraded to the real Nicely, he couldn't go back.

Benny groaned dramatically, rolling over to Nicely's side of the bed. He lay on his stomach, his face buried in his boyfriend's pillow. He inhaled deeply, savouring Nicely's scent. He did this until he couldn't distinguish the smell anymore. He raised his head, frowning again. He flipped himself onto his back, cocooning himself in his blankets. He closed his eyes. If he could somehow manage to fall asleep, Johnson would be there with him when he woke up.

He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, like he did on other nights when he couldn't sleep. He repeated "go to sleep" in his mind over and over again, hoping he could convince himself to simply fall unconscious. It may have worked, if had he not absent-mindedly wormed his arms free and lazily stretched them out, half expecting to find Nicely at the other end of the bed. And when he didn't, his eyes sprung open, his mind becoming alert again. Remembering his situation, he groaned loudly.

Southstreet had made a serious effort to fall asleep. He really had. He had tried thinking about happy, relaxing thoughts (which hadn't worked since all of them involved Nicely), laying in every position known to man (that didn't work because most were very uncomfortable), and getting up and walking around his room (that just made him more anxious). It was still only one thirty.

Benny dove onto his bed face first again, growling in impatience.

"Nicelyyyy…" he whined to no one in particular, "I need youuu…"

His complaints were met by silence.

He made a loud and undignified sound as he shoved his head under a pillow. He felt like crying and yelling and kicking something and hugging someone, all at the same time. Most of all, he just felt exhausted. And like he really, really_, really_ wanted Nicely Johnson. He checked the clock hopefully. One thirty five. He almost sobbed.

One forty five A.M. found Benny Southstreet lying sprawled in the starfish position in the center of his bed on top of the covers. His head was at the foot of the bed, and his eyes were wide open. He was almost zombielike as he lay there, immobile, staring blankly at the ceiling.

At two thirty, Benny thought he heard someone open the door. He didn't let himself get his hopes up too much, but then he heard quiet footsteps up the stairs. It was like Christmas when Nicely Johnson quietly opened the door to check if Benny was asleep.

Southstreet bounded up excitedly and gave a shocked Nicely a huge hug, nearly crushing the smaller man in his arms.

"Whoa, Benny, I didn't know you were still awake!" he said, laughing.

"I'm so glad you're home," Benny mumbled into his boyfriend's neck.

"Me too," said Johnson, finally returning the hug, "It's late, why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't," Benny replied, "Not without you."

Nicely smiled a bit. "Aw, baby…" he muttered softly, before pressing his lips to Benny's.

Their mouths remained in contact for a long while, Nicely taking advantage of Benny's exhaustion and dominating the kiss. He was gentle, though, his tongue gently massaging the other man's, eliciting a lazy moan from Benny.

It was at least two minutes before Nicely pulled away. "You should probably go to bed now."

"Yeah, okay," Benny replied sleepily, before grabbing Nicely's forearm and dragging him into the bedroom.

Benny hopped back in bed, lifting the shorter man in with him. Nicely didn't even try to object that he hadn't changed or showered yet. He was admittedly quite tired, and he wasn't about to leave. Instead of trying to get away, he took up his familiar position with his head on Benny's chest and his arms flung lazily around his waist. Benny hugged the shorter gambler close, kissing him on the forehead.

"I missed you, Nicely."

"I was only gone for five hours."

"Yeah, and it felt like five days, or five weeks… It's all the same. I miss you after being away from you for five seconds, Nicely Johnson."

Nicely sighed in contentment. He was silent for a few seconds before whispering:

"I love you, Benny."

"I love you too," came the reply.

Nicely lay perfectly still, a tiny smile on his lips. He listened to Benny's breathing grow steady, his heartbeat relaxed. He didn't need to look to know that his boyfriend had fallen fast asleep after only five minutes. Johnson didn't even consider moving for one second. He was beyond comfortable in his sleeping lover's arms. He was safe and totally relaxed, matching his breaths to Benny's, becoming so close to the other man that they were practically one being. Nicely's last conscious thoughts were ones of his love for Benny as he peacefully drifted off as well.


End file.
